Little Secrets
by sweetiepie1019
Summary: A Loliver fic about that missing moment at the beach party. What else? Mindless fluff about who liked who first. Enjoy!


AN: AHHHHHH!!!!! I have to audition – sort of – to get into a writing workshop at my university, and the portfolio is due on Wednesday. So what am I doing? Writing fanfic of course. Damn it. But Loliver is canon now. YAY! So I had to go and write this. Crap.

Disclaimer: I don't HM, blah blah, insert something witty here.

Lilly had a secret.

In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't so big. It's not like she was Hannah Montana or Batman or anything. Actually, if she gave it a few years, she'd probably tell Oliver and Miley and they'd all laugh about it.

Still, these days she couldn't imagine telling them. Well, telling Oliver. Because if he knew, he'd never let her live it down. And that moment they'd had, with their perfect dance – the Radiohead versus Coldplay issue aside – it'd go from being the story they told together, her head on his shoulder and his lips in her hair, to a joke Oliver would tell by himself while Lilly pouted off in the corner.

Nose-whistle Wally?

Yeah. He never asked Lilly to dance.

That night, Oliver had dragged her to this party on the beach because he heard that Joannie might be there. Lilly had asked why this mattered so much in the car ride over.

"I dunno," Oliver had replied, cheeks red, his eyes fixed on the road.

Lilly snorted. "Sure. And what am I supposed to do when she takes you back, hang with Rico while you two make out by the bonfire?"

Oliver turned a brighter shade of red and muttered something about how Sara would there, too. Lilly snorted again, rolled her eyes, and then slumped down in her seat for good measure. She didn't see why she had to be a part of Oliver's big plans. She'd had plans of her own, in fact. And sure, they mostly involved sitting alone in her room, wondering what she was going to do now that Oliver was about to start dating Joannie again and Miley still had three weeks on set, while listening to the most depressing music she owned, but they were valid plans. She had decided to do them in advance and had the music ready and everything. And now here she was, the back-up plan. The just-in-case-Joannie-doesn't-want-him-and-someone-has-to-keep-Oliver-from-eating-s'mores-in-his-deep-depression plan.

The prospect of being destined to have a terrible night that didn't at least take place in her own room depressed Lilly so much that she ignored Oliver's mumbled apologies and stared out the car window for the rest of the ride. All too soon the dark of the abandoned beach that they were passing turned yellow and orange with the glow of the party lights. When the car stopped, Lilly contemplated staying right where she was and making Oliver take her home. But even in her current mood, she couldn't resist the hangdog look Oliver gave her when he came to open her door. So up and out she got, grumbling and shuffling her feet in a moot show of protest.

Oliver left her almost as soon as they hit the edge of the partygoers. She'd let him off with only a mildly menacing "You owe me, Oliver Oken." She'd then settled down next to Sara, who was saying something about the lunar cycle to Nose-Whistle Wally, and thunked her chin down in her hand. She could hear music and laughter coming from the bonfire area and wished she could be there with her two best friends.

And speaking of best friends, there went Ollie. Joannie was hanging out down near the water, talking to a couple guys from her hockey team. Lilly watched, amused, as Oliver squeezed himself between two of the boys, both of whom were about as tall and wide as the pillars at Stonehenge. None of the teammates seemed pleased to see Joannie's ex in their midst. Lilly grinned. On second thought, seeing Oliver get tossed into the ocean by a couple of jealous jocks was not something she wanted to miss. She fished around her coat pocket for her phone, thinking that if she ran she could probably get in a couple good shots of Oliver mid-air if she moved fast enough.

Only that wasn't exactly what happened. Because in spite of Oliver taking away their girl, the jocks were backing off. And Joannie was flipping her hair. In a flirty way. And Joannie so wasn't the hair flip kind of girl.

Without warning, the bottom of Lilly's stomach dropped out. Before her brain could catch up with her feet, she had crossed the length of the entire party and was at Oliver's side.

"Hey, friends!"

The matching death glares she got from Joannie and Oliver almost sent her runny back to Sara and Wally. What was she doing, anyway? What was this, revenge for being Oliver's "just in case?"

"Hey, Lilly." As annoyed as she looked, Joannie did sound genuinely happy to see Lilly. They hadn't really talked since the break-up.

Now Lilly felt guilty on top of confused. What was she _doing_?

But she couldn't seem to help it. Some part of her didn't want Oliver talking to Joannie. And that part of was telling her she had to make up something, because Oliver looked like he was about to kill her, or at the very least shoo her away.

"Wally asked me to dance," she blurted out.

Oliver cracked a grin. "What?"

"Yup. Nose-whistle Wally." She bobbed her head fervently, glad to have thought of something plausible. "Dancing. A slow dance. With me. So I told him I'd already promised you."

He stared at her blankly. "Promised me what?"

"A dance." She turned to Joannie. "Can I borrow him for just a sec?"

The look on Joannie's face clearly indicated she was vehemently opposed to the idea, but all she was, "Sure.

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he realized what was about to happen. "Lilly …"

"You owe me, Oken."

As she pulled him over to the couples swaying together slowly as the music shifted from one comfortable slow song to the next, something in her fluttered. The fluttering increased when she turned around to face Oliver.

His fingertips landed lightly on her waist. Flushing a little, she clasped her hands at the back of his neck.

He didn't bring up Joannie, and neither did she. And somehow she found her head leaning on his chest, and then his chin was resting in her hair and his arms were pulling her closer. And things changed.

Lilly knew exactly what Oliver would say if he knew. "Couldn't get enough of Smokin' Oken, huh?" Like he really needed the ego boost. It was Lilly's own little secret: she'd wanted Oliver before he wanted her.

LOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoPLOllIEPoP

Oliver had a secret.

It wasn't exactly a rock your world kind of secret. He wasn't going to make anybody faint – unless they had low blood sugar. Like he did that day with Miley on the beach. Whatever. This was a stupid kind of secret. It was small. Tiny, in fact.

Of course, it was only tiny so long as Lilly never found out.

Miley had been gone a whole week, but Oliver hadn't exactly had time to miss her. He and Lilly were doing all the stuff that Miley hated doing – surfing, skateboarding, playing pickup at the court down at the end of the boardwalk. As much as he loved being part of a trio, it was nice for him and Lilly to be a pair again. It was relaxing, laying next to her in the sand, feeling the salt dry in his hair.

"Big wave," he commented.

"Big, _big_ wave."

"And we rode it."

"And didn't wipe out epically again." Her hand flopped down wearily next to him. He used a little movement as possible to slap her five.

His hand stayed there, but he wrote it off as being too tired to move. Seriously. _Big_ wave.

He started when she sighed. "What's up?"

"I should get home."

His stomach clenched at the thought. It was suddenly very important to him that she stay.

"Why?"

"Well, Oliver," she said, managing to sound both exhausted and witheringly condescending at the same time, "see how the sun is going below the horizon over there? That means it's nighttime. Surfing time's up."

"So?" He really didn't want her to leave yet. It had something to do with how great the last week had been and something else entirely to do with how her hand felt under his. He had a thought. "There's a party."

"We live in Malibu. There's always a party."

True. "But we should go to this one."

Lilly rolled over on her side to face him and groaned. "Why?"

"Uh … Joannie'll be there." That was a smart thing to say. It was true though – she'd mentioned it to him a few days ago. Almost like she was hinting at something, actually …

"Yeah-huh, and?"

"Um …" he thought for a moment, "I miss her."

She cleared her throat, making him turn to look at her. "You're afraid to go alone in case you get shot down and need someone to hang with so you don't look like a total dateless freak, yes?"

He nodded. That sounded like something he'd do. "Yup."

She sighed again. "I'll think about it." She pulled herself upright, meaning that their hands weren't touching anymore. Oliver was surprised by how much he missed the contact.

The two of them went to the party that night, but as soon as they got there Lilly had sat down next to Saint Sara, looking thoroughly depressed. At that point, Oliver had all but given up on spending the night with Lilly, and he decided to go talk to Joannie after all. For a minute, he even thought maybe it'd be nice to start dating her again. Their relationship hadn't been so bad, had it?

But then Lilly had asked him to dance and she had fit right under his chin. They took a walk down the beach, away from the party, hand in hand, and he'd kissed her for the first time.

Oliver knew what would happen if he ever told Lilly why he'd taken her to that party. Lilly was queen of holding things over his head, after all. And the story that belonged to both of them would become hers. No way he could ever tell her his secret: he'd wanted Lilly before she wanted him.

AN: Sorry Oliver's part is rushed. And sorry for the overall mediocrity of this fic. But not only do I have other writing commitments, I accidently popped four of my knuckles out of their joints last night. But being under a deadline and all, I just popped 'em back in and taped them up to make sure they stayed that way. Really. Typing's kind of hard right now. So again, apologies all around. I hope you liked it anyway. Love? Hate? Review!


End file.
